1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to food processing devices, and more specifically to a double sided peeler.
2. Description of Related Art
Processing and preparation of food takes many forms, with tools to assist with the preparation and processing of food ranging from simplistic to complex. Peelers have been to used for many years in various forms to remove the skin of fruits and vegetables. Many peelers have a single blade with a narrow opening that not only easily clogs, but is not suited for a variety of fruits and vegetables that may have a wide range of skin characteristics. The ability to provide the user with a choice of blades to take on a variety of peeling jobs would greatly improve this aspect of food processing. In addition, a cover to protect the user from the unused blade where this cover may also become part of the handle would be useful.
In addition, while peeling a fruit or vegetable, it is fairly common to encounter a spot such as a mark left by an insect, an abrasion, a bruise, or the like. This spot is undesirable, and is commonly removed during peeling. This typically involves setting the peeler down, retrieving a knife or other suitable device, removing the spot, and then resuming the process of peeling. What is needed is a peeler that has a spot removal tool incorporated therein. This would make the process of peeling and removing spots quicker and more efficient.
While peelers in their basic form are known in the art, a peeler with the attributes described herein has not heretofore been and represents an unmet need that has been fulfilled by the present invention and the various embodiments described and envisioned herein.